


Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

by pineneedle



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedle/pseuds/pineneedle
Summary: Kevin Ryan is in a good mood always....Isn't he ?
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan





	Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

目覚ましのアラーム音に、反射的にサイドテーブルに手を伸ばす。  
いつものようにスマートフォンを掴んで、いつものように手探りでアラームを解除しようとして、ハビエル・エスポジートは薄目を開けた。  
アラームが止まらない。  
かすむ目でセキュリティロックのかかった画面を睨むと、五時四十五分と表示されていた。  
エスポジートは唸った。  
「なんで、こんな時間に・・・。」  
「・・・ごめん。起こしたか？」  
耳元でかすれた声がして、エスポジートのカフェオレ色の胸の上を横切って、ミルクのように白い、骨っぽい腕が伸びてきた。  
「・・・一度帰って、着替えてから分署に行こうと思ってさ。」  
エスポジートは、目の前の男をまじまじと見つめた。  
いつの間に着込んだのか、エスポジートのＮＹＰＤのＴシャツとスウェットパンツ姿のケヴィン・ライアンは、大あくびをしながら頭をかいている。  
「帰るのか？」  
「言ったろ？ 着替えなきゃ。」  
ライアンが、ぶかぶかのＴシャツの裾をひっぱりながら言った。  
エスポジートは、目の前の光景にうっとりと微笑んだ。寝癖のついた髪をかき混ぜるように撫でると、ライアンは露骨に嫌そうな顔をした。  
「やめろよ。髪に触るな。」  
「おい、昨日の夜は、そんなこと言ってなかったぞ。」  
笑いながら引き寄せて、怒って尖らせた唇にキスをする。  
「なあ、せっかく早起きしたんだ。着替えに戻るより、もっと楽しいことしようぜ。」  
それから、額のしわにも。  
「でも・・・」  
上目遣いにこちらを睨むライアンに、エスポジートは囁いた。  
「・・・なあ、いいだろ？ 俺の一番いいシャツを貸してやるから。」  
そして、ゆっくりベッドに押し倒す。  
ライアンが小さく喘いだ。  
大きすぎるＴシャツの襟元からは、昨夜のキスマークが覗いている。  
困ったように下がった眉尻と、その下のベビーブルーの瞳が、年下の相棒の顔を余計に幼く見せていた。  
エスポジートはにやりとした。  
キャッスルなら、ゆりかご泥棒とでも言うところだ。  
「・・・すげえ悪いことしてる気分。」  
独り言のようにそう言って覆いかぶさると、ライアンの腕がエスポジートの背中に回った。

**************************************************************

「いいシャツ。」  
すれ違いざまにそう言ったベケットに、ライアンがもごもごとはっきりしない返事をする。  
エスポジートは、思わずこぼれた笑みを慌ててファイルバインダーで隠した。  
昨日のライアンの服装は、スーツではなく、エスポジートの好きな、ジャケットとニットのベストにジーンズを合わせたスタイルだった。  
他の男ならそれで終わりだが、ライアンは別だ。  
そのカジュアルな着こなしにも、ネクタイを忘れない。  
分署のライアンのロッカーには何本ものネクタイがぶら下がっているから、今日ライアンは、たとえシャツが借り物でも、その中から昨日とは違うネクタイを締めるつもりだったに違いない。  
「何笑ってるんだよ？」  
「何？ 笑ってる？ 俺が？」  
エスポジートがとぼけると、ライアンは神経質にシャツの襟元を合わせた。  
エスポジートのインクブルーのシャツは、ライアンによく似合っていた。  
だが、身長はさほど変わらなくとも、エスポジートとライアンでは体の厚みが違う。エスポジートがタイトフィットめに選んだシャツも、ライアンにはまだ２サイズは大きかった。  
特に襟回りが緩い。  
当然、ネクタイは結べない。  
思いがけないドレスダウンに、ライアンは落ち着かないのだが、もちろん周りの連中は誰も気づいていない。  
そもそも彼らは殺人課の刑事なのだ。二日どころか一か月同じ服を着ていたとしても、誰が気にするというのか。  
何やらぶつぶつと文句を言いながら休憩室へと向かうライアンの後ろ姿を見ていると、不意に肩を掴まれた。  
「君のとこには、まだライアンの引き出しはないのか？」  
見上げると、リック・キャッスル、どんなつまらないことにも気が付く男が立っていた。  
「それとも、あれは、あえてそうしてるのかな？ まあ、彼シャツは、男のロマンだから。」  
「何だよ、彼シャツって？」  
エスポジートは眉をひそめた。  
「何って、マーキングに決まってるじゃないか。」  
「マーキング？」  
「そう。キスマークとかね。雄の縄張りの主張だ。」  
キャッスルは訳知り顔で頷いた。  
「アレだよ、ほら、犬が消火栓にする・・・。」  
「おい、それじゃあナニか？ 俺がライアンに小便ひっかけてるっていうのか？」  
エスポジートが詰め寄れば、体格はいいが丸っきり文系の小説家は、すぐに降参のポーズをとった。  
「だって、そういうことじゃないのか？ 君とライアンは恋人同士なんだろ？」  
大きな体を少しだけ縮ませながら、キャッスルは言った。  
「君は、愛情深くて、恋人を大切にするタイプだろう？ そういうタイプは、えてして束縛が強くなる傾向がある。」  
いつものように、危険を察知する能力が好奇心に負けてしまっているのだ。  
「・・・それとも、アレなのか？ 君たちは、いわゆるオープンな関係？」  
エスポジートは低く唸った。  
逃げ場を求めて後ずさったキャッスルは その肩越しに誰かを見つけると大きく手を振った。  
「ライアン！」  
エスポジートが振り向くと、両手にマグカップを持った相棒は、お気に入りの作家ににこにこと笑いかけていた。  
エスポジートは頭を振って、ほっとして体の力を抜いたキャッスルを睨んだ。横目でエスポジートをうかがいながら、キャッスルは勝利の笑みを浮かべた。そして、エスポジートに見せつけるようにライアンのシャツの襟を撫でた。  
「やあ、ライアン。いいシャツだ。エジプト綿？」  
頭を撫でられるの待っている子犬のような顔でキャッスルを見上げていたライアンの表情が強ばった。  
キャッスルが手を引っ込める。  
「君に関係ないだろ。」  
乱暴に言って、両方のマグをキャッスルに押し付けると、ライアンは足早にエレベーターへと向かっていった。  
「おい、どこに行くんだ？」  
遠ざかる背中に声をかけると、ライアンは、振り返りもしないで、着替えてくると短く答えた。  
昇降ボタンを何度も押して、ドアが開くと同時に降りてくる人をかき分けるようにエレベーターに乗り込むと、ライアンは姿を消した。  
「・・・俺のせいじゃないよな？」  
キャッスルが小さい声で言った。  
エスポジートは、小説家が困り顔で差し出したマグカップを見下ろした。  
ラテには、少しいびつなハートが浮かんでいた。

**************************************************************

ライアンが戻ってきたのは１時間後だった。  
シャツだけでなく、ネクタイも、スーツも、靴まで替えている。  
エスポジートが、警部は適当に誤魔化しておいたと言うと、ライアンは口の中ではっきりしない礼を言って、すぐに自分の席についた。  
エスポジートは、濃紺地に細い白のチェックの入ったスーツの背中を睨んだ。  
いつものスーツは、もちろんライアンに似合っている。  
だがエスポジートは、自分ががっかりしていることに気付いた。  
彼のシャツを着たライアンを見ているときの、あの幸せな気持ち。

― 彼シャツだって？ ―

エスポジートは静かに溜息を吐いた。

**************************************************************

事件のない、静かな一日が終わった。  
殺人課の刑事なら、定時に帰れる機会は逃さない。  
エスポジートは、自分のパソコンをオフにするとライアンを振り返った。  
「まだ帰れないのか？」  
立ち上がって、ライアンのうなじに手を当て、優しくマッサージする。  
「・・・ほっそい首。」  
エスポジートはあたりを見回し、誰も見ていないのを確かめてから、屈み込んで、ライアンのこめかみに唇を押し当てた。  
「・・・なあ、少し遠いけど、うまいキューバサンドイッチの店があるんだ。うまくて、ボリューム満点。今日の晩メシは、そいつをテイクアウトして・・・。」  
ライアンが急に立ち上がって、エスポジートの甘いささやきは尻切れトンボになった。  
「・・・どうせ、俺は貧弱だよ。」  
エスポジートは、不機嫌な顔でこちらを睨んでいる、いつもは優しく穏やかな相棒に眉をひそめた。  
「何だって？」  
「聞こえたろ？ ああ、俺は貧弱だよ。マッチョなハビエル・エスポジート刑事とは全然違う。」  
「おい、ケヴィン・・・。」  
「だから、今夜は自分ちでウエイトトレーニングして、それからプロテインバーの夕食を摂ることにする。」  
文句があるなら言ってみろとばかりに顎を上げてそう言うと、ライアンは、マッチョな大股でフロアを後にした。

**************************************************************

「ライアンの気持ちも考えてあげないと。」  
ベケットの言葉に、エスポジートは頭を振った。オールドホーントの磨き込まれたカウンターにもたれ、溜息を吐く。  
「気持ちって何だよ？」  
「それは、微妙な男心というか・・・。」  
「黙れ、キャッスル。」  
グラスのウイスキーを一気に飲み干し、エスポジートはおしゃべりな小説家の胸を小突いた。キャッスルは助けを求めるようにベケットを見たが、逆に彼女に睨まれる。  
「黙りなさい、キャッスル。」  
視線はキャッスルに向けたままで、ベケットはエスポジートの背中を優しく叩いた。  
「大丈夫。明日は機嫌を直すわよ。ライアンが、ずっとあなたに怒り続けてるなんてありえないわ。」  
エスポジートは鼻を鳴らした。  
「だから、あいつ、一体何に怒ってるんだ？ シャツのこと、からかわれたからか？」  
そして、また、キャッスルの胸を小突く。  
「だったら、怒るのはキャッスルにだろ？ どうして俺に怒るんだ？」  
小突かれたところをさすりながら、キャッスルはエスポジートから逃げるようにスツールの端に重心を移した。  
「だって、彼にマーキングしてるのは俺じゃない。」  
エスポジートが拳を上げて立ち上がる。  
驚いて仰け反ったキャッスルがスツールから落ちた。  
「キャッスル！ エスポジートも！」  
ベケットは二人の間に割って入った。  
「キャッスル、黙りなさいって言ったでしょ！」  
キャッスルを助け起こしながら、ベケットはエスポジートに咎めるような視線を向ける。  
「エスポジートも！ キャッスルの話なんて聞いてないで、そんなに気になるならライアンのところに行きなさい。」  
ベケットの言葉に、エスポジートが首を横に振る。  
「ダメだ。会いに行っても何て言えばいいのかわからない。」  
エスポジートの返事に、ベケットは肩をすくめた。  
「何も言わなくていいのよ。ただ、会いに行けばいいの。」

**************************************************************

ドアの隙間からテイラー・スイフトの歌声が漏れ聞こえる。  
エスポジートは思わず笑みを浮かべた。  
それから真顔に戻ってノックをする。  
人気のないアパートの廊下で、落ち着きなく体を揺らしながら待っていると、やがてドアの内側に人の気配がして、ロックを外す音がした。  
「・・・よお。入ってもいいか？」  
開いたドアの前でそう言うと、ライアンが怪訝そうな顔をした。  
「何だよ？ 何かあったのか？」  
着古したＴシャツとスウェットパンツ姿のライアンは、怒っている様子もなくエスポジートを迎え入れた。前を歩くライアンのＴシャツの背中は薄っすらと汗ばんでいて、トレーニングすると言ったのは本当だったようだ。  
エスポジートはごくりと唾を飲み込んだ。  
ケヴィン・ライアンは、スリムだが、決して貧弱ではない。  
特に、尻から腿にかけては、しなやかな筋肉の上に柔らかな脂肪が乗って、なんともセクシーだ。  
スーツの上からではわからないそんなことも、何度も愛し合った今ではよく知っている。  
あのスウェットパンツの下の白い肌には、自分が今朝握りしめた跡が残っているはずだと、エスポジートは思った。  
キャッスルの言うとおりだ。  
エスポジートは、ライアンを、自分のものとしてマーキングしたいのだ。  
突然の顕現に棒立ちになったエスポジートの目の前に、ビールの瓶が差し出される。  
「・・・怒って悪かったよ。」  
我に返ったエスポジートに、ライアンが恥ずかしそうにうつむきながら言った。  
「・・・ケヴィン。」  
「八つ当たりだってわかってるんだ。だけど・・・。」  
赤いソファに体を鎮めると、ライアンは小さく溜息をついた。  
「あのシャツを着たら、自分がすごく貧弱に見えてさ。」  
「おい、おまえは貧弱なんかじゃ・・・。」  
慌てて隣りに腰を下ろし、神経質にリズムを刻む膝がしらに手を置く。  
「わかってる。わかってるよ。おまえと比べるなんて間違ってるって。だけどさ、俺も、もっといい体してたらなって思ったんだ。」  
ライアンは、また、溜息をついた。  
「・・・おまえ、グラマーで、セクシーなのがタイプだろ？」  
エスポジートは一瞬言葉を失った。  
その沈黙を肯定と受け取ったのか、ライアンが苦笑いを浮かべた。  
「・・・馬鹿みたいだろ？ 女の子とは違うんだから、気にしても仕方ないのにさ。」  
エスポジートは、ライアンからビールの瓶を取り上げて乱暴にテーブルに置くと、青い目を睨んだ。  
「何だよ、俺のタイプって？」  
「だって、そうじゃないか。テレノベラとか、リアリティーショーとか、ああいうのに出てくるゴージャスな美女が好みだよな？」  
「そんなのテレビに出てくる女の話だろ！」  
「ラニだって、そうじゃないか！」  
叫んだライアンの顔が生え際からのど元まで真っ赤になるのを、エスポジートは茫然と見つめていた。  
喧嘩をしていたはずなのに、不意に胸の奥が幸せな温かさでいっぱいになる。  
エスポジートは、立ち上がろうとするライアンの両手を掴んで引き寄せた。  
よろけたライアンを強引に膝に座らせて、逃げられないようにしっかりとウエストに手を回す。  
「・・・妬いたのか？」  
Ｔシャツの柔らかな布越しに、尖った肩にキスをする。  
「・・・ああ、妬いてるよ。」  
キスを肩甲骨まで引き摺ると、唇の下でライアンが震えた。  
「・・・ラニに？」  
「笑うんなら笑えよ。」  
言われて、エスポジートは、自分がしまりのない顔で笑っていることに気が付いた。  
「ケヴィン・ライアン・・・おまえ、殺人課の刑事だろ？」  
ライアンのふくれっ面にキスをして、エスポジートは猫のようにのどを鳴らした。  
「もっとまわりを観察して、推理しろよ。俺とおまえと、どっちが相手に夢中なんだ？」  
そのままソファに押し倒して、顔じゅうにキスを浴びせる。  
くすぐったそうに体をよじって逃げるライアンを、腕の中に閉じ込めて、エスポジートは囁いた。  
「キャッスルに、あいつに、言われたことないか？ 小指に俺を絡ませてるって。」  
ライアンがくすくすと笑って、エスポジートの笑みも大きくなる。  
「大体、おまえに夢中でなけりゃ、普通、この粗大ごみの上でネッキングするか？ 絶対にごめんだ。」  
わざと悪態をつくと、ライアンは口を尖らせて、エスポジートの腕を軽く叩いた。

**************************************************************

ライアンお気に入りのソファは、ロマンチックな映画を観ながらのネッキングになら十分な大きさだが、情熱的に愛し合うには少しばかり小さい。  
いつの間にかカーペットの上に落っこちた二人は、結局そのまま寝入ってしまった。  
エスポジートが目を覚ますと、すぐ目の前にライアンの顔があった。  
カーテンの隙間から差し込む朝日が、青白いまぶたと長いまつげを照らしている。  
エスポジートは手を伸ばし、そっと頬に触れた。ミルク色の肌は見た目は陶器のようだが、掌の下の皮膚は温かく柔らかだった。  
まつげがはためく。  
眠そうな青い目がエスポジートに気付き、唇に小さな笑みが浮かぶ。  
「・・・何時だ？」  
かすれた声で問われて、エスポジートはあたりを見回した。  
腕時計もスマートフォンも見当たらない。  
あちこちに散らばった服の山をかき回し、ようやくスマートフォンを見つける。  
待ち受け画面に表示された時刻は六時七分。  
急いで支度をすれば、アパートに戻って、シャワーを浴びて、朝食のドーナツとコーヒーを買って、いつもの時間に分署にたどり着ける。  
エスポジートが考え込んでいると、裸の背中にライアンの唇が触れた。  
「・・・なあ、せっかく早起きしたんだ。着替えに戻るより、もっと楽しいことしようぜ。」  
ライアンの吐息が肩甲骨をくすぐる。  
もちろん、エスポジートに異存があるはずもなかった。

**************************************************************

「それ、小学校の時のシャツ？」  
言った途端にエスポジートに睨まれて、キャッスルは口を押えた。  
「マッチョなのはわかってるけど、流石にそれはちょっとやりすぎじゃない？」  
ベケットが、わざわざ立ち止まってそう言った。  
エスポジートは、低く、低く唸った。  
結局、二人の朝のセッションは７時過ぎまで続いて、エスポジートが着替えに戻る時間はなかった。  
そしてライアンのシャツは、どれもこれもエスポジートには小さすぎた。  
何しろ二の腕が全く入らない。  
仕方なくライアンのワードローブの中で一番大きいＴシャツを借りたのだが、どこもかしこもぴちぴちで、うっかり深呼吸でもしたら破れそうだ。  
しかも、こんな時に限って、分署のロッカーには予備のＴシャツもトレーナーも入っていないときた。  
ひしゃげた胸のロゴを撫でていると、目の前にマグカップが差し出される。  
「おい、気をつけろ。それ、ジーターの引退記念Ｔシャツだからな。」  
ライアンが楽しそうに言った。  
「子供用？」  
口をはさんだキャッスルの脇腹を、ベケットが肘で突いた。  
「俺のだよ。」  
若い刑事の答えに、キャッスルがにやりとする。  
「それって・・・。」  
「ああ、マーキングしてるんだ。」  
ライアンが言った。  
エスポジートは、口にしたばかりのコーヒーを吹き出した。  
まともにコーヒーの飛沫を被ったにもかかわらず、キャッスルの視線はライアンに釘付けだ。  
「・・・マーキング？」  
「そうだよ。」  
答えながら視線はエスポジートに向けて、ライアンは小さくウインクした。  
ライアンのお宝Ｔシャツにコーヒーを滴らせながら、エスポジートはぽかんと口を開けたまま、いたずらな小妖精のような笑みを浮かべている相棒を見た。  
「だって、悪い虫がついたらいけないだろ？」  
ライアンは少しだけ背伸びをして、エスポジートの頬にキスをした。  
キャッスルが女子高校生のような悲鳴を上げた。

**************************************************************

「・・・俺んとこに着替えを置いとかないか？ そうすれば、もっとゆっくりできるだろ？」  
エスポジートは、テレビの画面から目を離さずにそう言った。  
傍らのライアンが、ちらりとこちらを見たのがわかった。  
「着替え？」  
「ああ。引き出しでも、クロゼットでも、好きなだけ使っていいからさ。」  
息を飲んで答えを待つ。  
ライアンが溜息を吐いて、エスポジートの心拍が跳ね上がった。  
「それって、自分ちとおまえんちに半分ずつ服を置いておくってことになるのかな？ そうすると、何がどっちにあるかわからなくならないか？」  
ライアンの頭が傾いて、エスポジートの肩に乗る。

「なら・・・。」

エスポジートは、静かに息を吐きだした。

「なら、おれんとこに引っ越してこいよ。」  
不意に頭に浮かんだ言葉は、声に出してみるとこれ以上はない名案に思えた。  
「なあ、ケヴィン。一緒に暮らそう。」  
ライアンを見ると、年下のパートナーもエスポジートを見上げていた。  
「・・・一緒だと便利だからか？」  
ライアンが小さな声で言った。  
エスポジートは、手を伸ばして、ライアンの指を握った。  
「違うよ。」  
その手を持ち上げ、そっと唇を押し当てる。  
「愛してるからだ。」  
ライアンが笑顔になった。  
「それなら、うん・・・ここに越してくるよ。」

**************************************************************

「俺のソファはどこに置けばいい？」  
暗闇の中、ライアンが囁いた。  
「ソファ？ あの粗大ごみを持ってくる気か？」  
エスポジートが抗議の声を上げると、ライアンはふんと鼻を鳴らした。

ハビエル・エスポジートは、ケヴィン・ライアンを心から愛している。  
だが、その愛情とライアンの粗大ごみソファは、全く別の話だ。

エスポジートは、断固として抵抗するつもりだった。

それが無駄な抵抗なのはわかっているが。

END


End file.
